chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
German/CHDK-Handbuch
Diese Seite wurde aus dem im deutschen CHDK-Forum veröffentlichten CHDK Handbuch exportiert. Ein besonderer Dank gilt msl und allen, die an der Entstehung mitgeholfen haben. Die Originalversion kann hier als PDF-Datei heruntergeladen werden. CHDK-Benutzerdokumentation Das im Anhang befindliche CHDK-Benutzerhandbuch basiert auf den aktuellen CHDK-Entwicklungen. Gegenwärtig bildet die CHDK-Version JuciPhoX die Grundlage. Ein Großteil der Beschreibungen können aber auch auf andere CHDK-Varianten angewendet werden. Die Beschreibungen können je nach Kameratyp abweichend sein. Dieses Handbuch soll ständig ergänzt und erweitert werden, was aber nur durch die Mitarbeit vieler möglich ist. So können auch die Besonderheiten der verschiedenen Kameramodelle herausgestellt werden. Wer im größeren Stil am Handbuch mitarbeiten möchte, kann das Dokument auch als Quellmaterial erhalten. Es liegt als OpenOffice-Dokument vor. So wird niemand auf Grund der Software ausgeschlossen, da OpenOffice für jedermann verfügbar ist. Inhaltliche Anregungen und Kritiken sind erwünscht. (Zitat "msl" vom dt. Forum) ---- Handbuch CHDK (Canon Hacker’s Development Kit) www.wirklemms.de Version 0.700 17.08.08 ©2008 www.wirklemms.de = Kapitel 1: Allgemeines = Erklärung Die Autoren übernehmen keinerlei Gewähr für die Aktualität, Korrektheit, Vollständigkeit oder Qualität der bereitgestellten Informationen. Haftungsansprüche gegen die Autoren, welche sich auf Schäden materieller oder ideeller Art beziehen, die durch die Nutzung oder Nichtnutzung der dargebotenen Informationen bzw. durch die Nutzung fehlerhafter und unvollständiger Informationen verursacht wurden, sind grundsätzlich ausgeschlossen, sofern seitens der Autoren kein nachweislich vorsätzliches oder grob fahrlässiges Verschulden vorliegt. Alle Angebote sind freibleibend und unverbindlich. Die Autoren behalten es sich ausdrücklich vor, Teile der Seiten oder das gesamte Angebot ohne gesonderte Ankündigung zu verändern, zu ergänzen, zu löschen oder die Veröffentlichung zeitweise oder endgültig einzustellen. Die Autoren sind bestrebt, in allen Publikationen die Urheberrechte der verwendeten Bilder, Grafiken und Texte zu beachten, von ihm selbst erstellte Bilder, Grafiken und Texte zu nutzen oder auf lizenzfreie Grafiken und Texte zurückzugreifen. CHDK ist eine freie Software. Sie kann unter den Bedingungen der GNU General Public License, wie von der Free Software Foundation veröffentlicht, weitergeben und/oder modifizieren, entweder gemäß Version 2 der Lizenz oder (nach Ihrer Option) jeder späteren Version. Die Veröffentlichung dieses Programms erfolgt in der Hoffnung, dass es von Nutzen sein wird, aber OHNE IRGENDEINE GARANTIE, sogar ohne die implizite Garantie der MARKTREIFE oder der VERWENDBARKEIT FÜR EINEN BESTIMMTEN ZWECK. Details findet man in der GNU General Public License. www.gnu.org/licenses Eine Veröffentlichung (auch auszugsweise) dieser Dokumentation in kommerziellen Publikationen und Medien bedarf der ausdrücklichen Genehmigung der Autoren. Bemerkung zum Handbuch Beschreibungen und Erklärungen in diesem Handbuch beziehen sich im Allgemeinen auf alle unterstützten Kameramodelle. Trotzdem wird es bedingt durch die Weiterentwicklung der Software und der unterschiedlichen Kamera-Typen Abweichungen geben. Einige Funktionen sind nicht für alle Kameras verfügbar. Aktuelle Informationen dazu findet der Anwender unter der Adresse www.wirklemms.de. Angaben in eckigen Klammern beziehen sich auf Bedienelemente der Kamera oder auf mögliche Einstellwerte im Menü, so zum Beispiel: :SET bedeutet, dass die - Taste benutzt werden soll :1 -10 bedeutet, dass zwischen Off (aus) und einem Wert zwischen 1''' und '''10 gewählt werden kann Blau gekennzeichnete Texte sind Verweise (Links). Mit Unterstrich gilt dieser für das Internet. Verweise ohne Unterstrich führen durch Anklicken direkt zum verwandten Artikel. Was ist CHDK? Im Grunde unterscheiden sich digitale Kameras einer Marke nicht wesentlich in ihrem technischen Aufbau, sondern vor allem durch die Software, die die Schnittstelle zwischen dem Fotografen und der Hardware darstellt. Naiv ausgedrückt könnte man also sagen, die Unterschiede liegen im "Betriebssystem" und auf dem darauf "installierten" Programmen. Um auf einem Computer komfortabler arbeiten zu können, installiert man sich auch neue Programme, die den Funktionsumfang der Maschine erweitern. So kann man sagen, das CHDK ist eine Art "Programm", welches den Funktionsumfang der Kamera erheblich erweitert. Eine wichtige Eigenschaft des CHDK ist es, dass es nicht in die Original Firmware eingreift. Es ist sozusagen nur ein "Aufsatz", der jederzeit entfernt werden kann. Wie funktioniert CHDK? Über einen Bootloader wird festgestellt, ob eine diskboot.bin-Datei auf der SD-Karte verfügbar ist. Wenn ja, wird diese ausgeführt und CHDK in den Arbeitsspeicher der Kamera geladen. Danach erfolgt ein Neustart der Firmware inklusive der CHDK-Funktionalität. Überblick der Funktionen Die nachstehende Liste zeigt die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten von CHDK ohne Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit. * Extra-Foto-Funktionen * erweiterte Video-Funktionen * erweiterte OSD-Anzeigen * RAW (Speicherung und Bearbeitung) * Live-Histogramm * Fernsteuermöglichkeit über USB * Zebra-Modus (Anzeige unter- und überbelichteter Bildpartien) * Schärfentiefe-Rechner * individuelle Überlagerungen zur besseren Orientierung * integrierte Tonwertkurven * Akkufüllstandsanzeige * Speicherplatz-Anzeige * Uhrzeit-Anzeige * Skripte (Belichtungs-/Fokus-/ISO-Reihen ("Bracketing"), Intervalltimer und mehr) * Bracketing im fortlaufenden Modus * Benutzer-Auto-ISO * Dateibrowser * Textreader * Kalender * einige Spiele = Kapitel 2: Voraussetzung = Welche Kameras werden unterstützt? CHDK wird ausschließlich von Canon-Kompakt-Kameras der Powershot- und IXUS-Serie unterstützt. Die Kameras müssen einen DigicII- oder DigicIII-Bildverarbeitungsprozessor haben. Andere Prozessor werden nicht unterstützt. DigicII-Kameras werden mit einem VxWorks-Betriebssystem gesteuert. DigicIII-Kameras haben teilweise ein VxWorks-Betriebssystem und teilweise ein DryOS-Betriessystem. Für die Benutzung von CHDK ist es wichtig zu wissen, welches Betriessystem benutzt die Kamera. Kameras mit VxWorks-Betriebssystem: Canon A450 Firmware: 1.00D Canon A460 Firmware: 1.00D Canon A530 Firmware: 1.00A Canon A540 Firmware: 1.00B Canon A550 Firmware: 1.00C Canon A560 Firmware: 1.00A Canon A570 IS Firmware: 1.00E, 1.01A Canon A610 Firmware: 1.00D (mit dem CHDK für 1.00E), 1.00E, 1.00F Canon A620 Firmware: (1.00E keine Unterstützung, Update auf 1.00F nötig), 1.00F Canon A630 Firmware: 1.00C Canon A640 Firmware: 1.00B Canon A700 Firmware: 1.00B Canon A710 IS Firmware: 1.00A Canon S2 IS Firmware: 1.00E, 1.00F, 1.00G, 1.00I = mit dem CHDK für 1.00G Canon S3 IS Firmware: 1.00A Canon G7 Firmware: 1.00E, 1.00G, 1.00I, 1.00J Canon IXUS 40 Firmware: 1.00K Canon IXUS 50 Firmware: 1.01A, 1.01B Canon IXUS 55 Firmware: 1.00B, 1.00C, 1.00D Canon IXUS 65 Firmware: 1.00A Canon IXUS 70 Firmware: 1.00 C, 1.01B, 1.02A, 1.01A = mit dem CHDK für 1.01B Canon IXUS 700 Firmware: 1.01A, 1.01B Canon IXUS 750 Firmware: 1.0F, 1.00G Canon IXUS 800 IS Firmware: 1.00B, 1.01B, 1.01A = mit dem CHDK für 1.01B Canon IXUS 850 IS Firmware: 1.00E, 1.00D = mit dem CHDK für 1.00E Canon IXUS 950 IS Firmware: 1.00C Canon TX1 Firmware: 1.00G 1.01B Kameras mit DryOS-Betriessystem: Canon A650 IS Firmware: 1.00D Canon A720 IS Firmware: 1.00C Canon S5 IS Firmware: 1.01A, 1.01B Canon IXUS 860 IS Firmware: 1.00C Canon IXUS 960 IS Firmware: 1.00D Canon SX 100 IS Firmware: 1.00B, 1.00C [http://www.wirklemms.de/chdk/forum/viewtopic.php?t=3 → aktuelle Informationen zu Kameratypen] Notwendige Hard- und Software Um die CHDK-Software einzurichten, wird ein Computer mit SD-Kartenleser und Internetverbindung benötigt. In der weiteren Beschreibung wird davon ausgegangen, dass der Anwender einen PC mit einem Betriebssystem ab Windows XP benutzt. Andere Systeme und Rechner wie z. B. Linux und Mac können selbstverständlich auch genutzt werden. Diese werden hier aber nicht weiter beschrieben. = Kapitel 3: Erste Schritte = Wie kommt CHDK in die Kamera? Als erstes muss die passende Version festgestellt werden. Um die Versionsnummer der Originalfirmware herauszufinden, erstellt man im Hauptverzeichnis der SD-Speicherkarte eine Datei mit dem Namen ver.req, in dem man eine leere Textdatei kreiert und diese dann umbenennt. Danach schaltet man die Kamera im Wiedergabemodus ein. Wenn man nun die Tasten und gleichzeitig drückt, wird eine Zeile á là "Firmware Ver GM1.00E" angezeigt. Das 1.00E stellt die Firmwareversionsnummer dar. Nun kann unter den im internationalen und deutschen Forum genannten Downloadquellen die richtige Version heruntergeladen werden. Als Datei erhält man ein Archiv im Zip-Format. Dieses muss auf dem PC entpackt werden. Darin enthalten sind die Dateien diskboot.bin und bei VxWorks-Kameras ps.fir. Neuere Versionen beinhalten eine komplette CHDK-Ordner-Struktur, wie sie hier im weiteren Verlauf beschrieben wird. Kameras mit VxWorks-Betriebssystem: Zunächst kopiert man die Dateien ps.fir und diskboot.bin in das Hauptverzeichnis der SD-Speicherkarte. Anschließend schaltet man die Kamera im Wiedergabemodus ein und drückt danach die -Taste. Es sollte nun das Kamera-Einstell-Menü erscheinen. Ganz am Ende befindet sich ein neuer Menüpunkt namens Firm-Update, den man aufruft und mit OK bestätigt. Nun wird die CHDK-Firmware in den Kameraspeicher geladen und gestartet. Wenn sie erfolgreich geladen wurde, blinkt die blaue LED der -Taste einmalig und ein Begrüßungsbildschirm wird angezeigt. Sollte die Kamera während dieses Ladevorgangs abstürzen und nicht mehr auf Tastendrücke reagieren (Dies bedeutet, dass die CHDK-Firmwareversion nicht kompatibel mit der Kamera ist): Kein Problem! Einfach das Batteriefach öffnen und die Akkus kurz herausnehmen. Danach Akkus wieder einführen und alles ist wieder normal. Kameras mit DryOS-Betriebssystem: Bei diesen Kameras ist die Vorgehensweise etwas anders. Es braucht nur die die diskboot.bin in das Hauptverzeichnis der SD-Karte kopiert zu werden. Der Aufruf des Kamera-Einstell-Menüs entfällt. Das DryOS-Betriebssystem besitzt keinen Firmware-Update-Menüpunkt. Hier muss man sich dann mit einem Trick behelfen, in dem man die SD-Karte bootfähig macht. Danach startet CHDK automatisch nach Einschalten der Kamera. SD-Karte bootfähig machen: Die einfachste Möglichkeit bietet das Programm Cardtricks den PC. Dieses liegt in mehreren Versionen vor und kann im internationalen und deutschen Forum bezogen werden. Das Programm wird einfach ohne Installation gestartet. Befindet sich eine SD-Karte im Lesegerät, kann diese über eine Schaltfläche bootfähig gemacht werden. CHDK selbst bietet in den Debugging-Einstellungen eine Möglichkeit, SD-Karten bootfähig zu machen. Diese Variante ist aber eher für VxWorks-Kameras nützlich. Damit nun CHDK auch automatisch startet, muss der Schreibschutz der SD-Karte aktiviert werden. Dazu wird ein kleiner Schalter an der Seite der SD-Karte auf Schreibschutz gestellt. Bilder können trotzdem weiterhin abgespeichert werden. Der erste Start CHDK wird gestartet: *1. in dem man die Kamera im Wiedergabemodus startet und das Canon-Menü aufruft, nach ganz unten scrollt und den Menü-Punkt Firmware-Update ausführt oder *2. die SD-Karte bootfähig ist und CHDK automatisch nach Einschalten der Kamera startet, sofern die SD-Karte auf schreibgeschützt eingestellt ist. Bei DryOS-Kameras funktioniert ausschließlich die 2. Variante. Nach dem ersten Start sollte nun im Display die Batterieanzeige, ein SD-Kartensymbol, die Uhrzeit, Temperaturanzeige sowie ein Balken für die Speicherplatzbelegung zu sehen sein. Außerdem wird auf der SD-Karte eine CHDK-Verzeichnisstruktur automatisch angelegt, wenn diese nicht vorhanden ist: CHDK CHDKBOOKS CURVES DATA FONTS GRIDS LANG SCRIPTS SYMBOLS Diese Verzeichnisse werden benötigt, um Erweiterungen der Funktionalität von CHDK einzuführen. Auf der SD-Karte befindet sich nun im CHDK-Verzeichnis auch eine Datei chdk.cfg oder cchdk.cfg. In ihr werden CHDK-Einstellungen gespeichert, damit diese nicht bei jedem Neustart wiederholt werden müssen. Mit der -Taste (blaue LED) wird in den Modus (alternativer Modus) umgeschaltet, der notwendig ist, um die CHDK-Menüs zu erreichen und um Skripte auszuführen. Ohne weitere Einstellungen wird das CHDK-Menü in englisch angezeigt. Für die Umstellung auf die deutsche Menüführung sind folgende Punkte zu erledigen: *Zuerst beschafft man sich eine deutsche Sprachdatei. Eine umfangreiche Beschreibung dazu findet man im deutschen Forum. Diese Datei kopiert man auf die SD-Karte in das Unterverzeichnis LANG. *Anschließend wird CHDK wieder gestartet und das CHDK-Menü aufgerufen. Hier navigiert man mit Hilfe der Navigationstasten zum Punkt Visual Settings. Mit einen Rechtsklick gelangt man in dieses Untermenü. Es wird der erste Menüpunkt Language angewählt. Mit wird nun der Dateibrowser aufgerufen. Hier wählt man die zuvor erstellte deutsche Sprachdatei aus und aktiviert sie durch . Das Menü ist jetzt in deutsch zu sehen. Damit Umlaute richtig dargestellt werden, wählt man den Punkt OSD-Codepage an, und wählt durch Links/Rechts-Klick den Auswahlpunkt Win1252 aus. : = Kapitel 4: Das CHDK-Menü = Über das CHDK-Menü können alle Einstellungen vorgenommen werden. Dieses Menü ist sehr umfangreich. Der Inhalt kann sich in Abhängigkeit von Kamera-Typ und der verwendeten CHDK-Version unterscheiden. Wenn Farbeinstellungen für diverse Anzeigen und für das Menü selbst verändert werden, ist zu beachten, dass einige Farben während Aufnahme und Wiedergabe verschieden dargestellt werden. Canon verwendet unterschiedliche Farbtabellen für die verschiedenen Modi. Diese Farbunterschiede treffen auch zu, wenn das CHDK-Menü während der Anzeige des Original-Kamera-Menü aufgerufen wird. Das CHDK-Menü wird durch drücken einer der folgenden Tasten :A-Serie: Direct-Print-Taste :G-Serie: Shortcut-Taste :S-Serie: Shortcut-Taste :IXUS-Serie: Direct-Print-Taste und anschließendem betätigen der -Taste erreicht. *Die Navigation erfolgt mit und *Ein Untermenü erreicht man über oder . *Rücksprung aus einem Untermenü erfolgt durch die Anwahl des Menüpunktes zurück und oder aus jeder Menüposition durch . *Funktionen sowie Ein/Aus-Schalter werden durch ausgelöst. *Eine Auswahl in einem Menüpunkt wird mit oder/und gesteuert. Die Angaben in den eckigen Klammern ändern sich meistens umlaufend. :Für numerische Werte kann die Schrittweite der Auswahl über die Zoom-Tasten auf die Werte 1; 10; 100; 1.000 oder 10.000 verändert werden. Die Schrittweite wird links oben im Display angezeigt. *Mit kann man das Menü wieder verlassen. Hauptmenü Das Hauptmenü ist das Kernstück der CHDK-Einstellmöglichkeit. Von hier gelangt man zu den verschiedenen Bereichen, die themenorientiert aufgeteilt sind. Extra-Foto-Einstellungen Hier werden alle Einstellungen vorgenommen, die unmittelbaren Einfluss auf die oder das Foto haben. Von der Kamera berechnete Werte können überschrieben werden. Ersatzwert-Modus Bestimmt, ob Ersatzwerte genutzt werden. Inkl. AutoISO & Bracket? Sollen diese Funktionen im Ersatzwert-Modus berücksichtigt werden? Ersetze Verschlusszeit Mit dieser Funktion kann eine bestimmte Verschlusszeit bestimmt werden. Die Angabe der Zeit kann in zwei Modi eingegeben werden. Die Minimal- und Maximalwerte sind von der Kamera abhängig. Die Funktion wird über den Multiplikator aktiviert. 1-100 Zeitangabe – 1/100000s Ev-Angabe Multiplikator 100 – 1/100000 Aus oder Zeitangabe 1 Aus oder Ev-Schritte Verschlusszeit-Typ Factor Zeitangabe x Multiplikator Ev-Step Ev-Angabe x Multiplikator Ersetze Blenden-Wert Nur für Kameras mit Iris-Blende: A540, A570, A610, A620, A630, A640, A650, A700, A710, A720, S-Serie, G-Serie, TX1, SX100 Off Aus – 16 Ersatz Blendenwert ND-Filter-Status Nur für Kameras mit ND-Filter: Ixus-Serie, A450, A460, A530, A550, A560, G-Serie Off Aus In ND-Filter-Stellung vergleichbar mit großer Blende Out ND-Filter-Stellung vergleichbar mit kleiner Blende Ersetze Motiv-Distanz Hier kann eine definierte Fokusdistanz in mm eingegeben werden. Diese Funktion ist nur bei der Einstellung „Manueller Fokus“ möglich und kann über den Multiplikator aktiviert werden. – 65535 Wert für Motiv-Distanz in mm Multiplikator Der Multiplikator hat Einfluss auf die Distanzeingabe Off Aus 10, 100, 1000 Multiplikator für Wert der Motiv-Distanz Ersetze ISO-Wert Der ISO-Wert kann hier fest definiert werden. Die Minimal- und Maximalwerte sind von der Kamera abhängig. Die Funktion wird über den Multiplikator aktiviert. – 800 Wert für ISO-Angabe Multiplikator Off Aus 10, 100 Faktor für ISO-Wert Bracket im fortl. Modus In diesem Menü können Einstellungen für Belichtungsreihen vorgenommen werden. Voraussetzung für eine Belichtungsreihe ist, dass der Auslösemodus der Kamera auf Serienaufnahme oder Custom-Timer eingestellt wurde. Bei Serienaufnahme werden solange Bilder einer Belichtungsreihe erstellt, wie der Auslöser gedrückt wird. Mit Hilfe des Custom-Timer kann die Anzahl der Bilder definiert werden. Die genauen Einstellungen sind der Bedienanleitung der Kamera zu entnehmen. Tv-Bracket-Wert Verschlußzeit-Belichtungsreihen OffAus Ev – 4 Ev Angabe der Schrittweite Av-Bracket-Wert Blenden-Belichtungsreihe Off Aus Ev – 4 Ev Angabe der Schrittweite Motiv-Dist.-Bracket-Wert Fokus-Belichtungsreihe (Stacking). Für diese Art Belichtungsreihe muss der manuelle Fokus aktiviert werden. – 100 Schrittweitenangabe in mm Multiplikator Off Aus [ 1, 10, 100, 1000] Multiplikator für Schrittweite ISO-Bracket-Wert ISO-Belichtungsreihe – 100Schrittweite des ISO-Wertes Multiplikator Off Aus 10, 100 Multiplikator für Schrittweite Bracket-Typ Dieser Menüpunkt bestimmt, wie Erhöhung und Verringerung der Werte für die Belichtungsreihe erfolgen. +/- Ausgehend vom Startwert wird abwechselnd verringert und erhöht, also alternierend. + Nur Erhöhung um Schrittweite - Nur Verringerung um Schrittweite Lösche Bracket-Werte bei Start Sollen eingestellte Werte bei Neustart gelöscht werden? SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Benutzer-Auto-ISO In diesem Menü kann die Berechnung zur automatischen Ermittlung des ISO-Wertes beeinflusst werden. Benutzer-Auto-ISO aktivieren Hauptschalter für diese Funktion SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an Min. Verschlusszeit Optimierung für bestimmte Situationen Auto Stillleben und Landschaften – 1/30s langsam bewegende Motive – 1/125s Kinder, Tiere und allgemeine Bewegung – 1/1000s Sport und schnelle Bewegung Benutzer-Faktor (1/FL/Faktor) Mit dem Benutzer-Faktor können individuelle Einflüsse, wie Zoom und damit die fokale Länge und Verwacklung durch den Benutzer ausgeglichen werden. – 8 Angabe Faktor IS-Faktor Nur für Kameras mit Bildstabilisator. Je höher der Wert ist, desto effektiver arbeitet die Bildstabilisierung. Damit erhöht sich aber auch die Verschlusszeit. – 8 Angabe Faktor Max. ISO Hi (x10) Hier kann der maximale Wert für den Hi-ISO-Modus bestimmt werden. Zu beachten ist, dass der Eingabewert mit 10 multipliziert wird. – 160 Angabe ISO-Wert Max. ISO Auto (x10) Hier kann der maximale Wert für den Auto-ISO-Modus bestimmt werden. Zu beachten ist, dass der Eingabewert mit 10 multipliziert wird. – 80 Angabe ISO-Wert Min. ISO (x10) Hier kann der minimale Wert für den Auto-ISO-Modus bestimmt werden. Zu beachten ist, dass der Eingabewert mit 10 multipliziert wird. – 20 Angabe ISO-Wert schneller Ev-Wechsel? Mit Hilfe der - und - Taste kann der Ev-Wert entsprechend einer eingestellten Schrittweite verändert werden. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Schrittweite (1Ev)? Ev – 4 Ev Mit welcher Schrittweite soll die Änderung des Ev-Wertes erfolgen ? OSD-Einstellungen In diesem Menü können Anzeige-Optionen vorgenommen werden. Man kann entscheiden, welche Elemente wie und wo dargestellt werden. Zeige OSD Sollen OSD-Informationen angezeigt werden. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Aus bei ? Deaktivierung der OSD-Anzeige im Wiedergabe- und Aufnahme-Modus, z. B. Nützlich bei Diashow-Wiedergabe Don't immer an Playback bei Wiedergabe aus Disp bei Aufnahme über DISP zusammen mit Canon-Sym-bolen abschaltbar. both beide Abschaltvarianten Menü zentriert Menü wird zentriert dargestellt, wenn diese Funktion aktiviert wird. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Erste Zeile selektiert Automatische Anwahl der ersten Menüzeile SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Symbole an/aus Menüsymbole einschalten. Dazu sind weitere Einstellungen im Menü Anzeige-Einstellungen notwendig. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Benutzermenü Hier besteht die Möglichkeit, in das Benutzermenü zu springen. Dieses Menü kann man selbst gestalten. Es können für den Anwender wichtige Menüpunkte in ein Menü zusammengefasst werden. Das Menü beinhaltet in der letzten Zeile einen Sprungeintrag zum Hauptmenü. Benutzermenü-Status Off Benutzermenü aus On Benutzermenü an Direct Benutzermenü wird sofort im -Modus gestartet Edit Benutzermenü editieren So wird das Menü editiert: 01. Benutzermenü-Status Edit anwählen 02. Nach oben zu Benutzermenü gehen und aufrufen 03. Zu ändernde Zeile anwählen 04. drücken (Rücksprung in höhere Menüebene) 05. Wunsch-Menüpunkt aus dem gesamten CHDK-Menü auswählen 06. / / SHOT -- für Speichern je nach Kameratyp 07. für weitere Einträge 2 - 6 wiederholen 08. Benutzermenüstatus On oder Direct Benutzermenü als Hauptmenü Benutzermenü als Hauptmenü verwenden. SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an Zeige gesetzte Werte Anzeige der im Extra-Foto-Menü eingestellten Werte. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Zeige Temperatur? Mit dieser Funktion kann die Temperatur der 3 eingebauten Temperatursensoren angezeigt werden, derzeit nicht von allen Kameramodellen unterstützt. OSD-Layouteditor... In diesen Layouteditor werden die Positionen der OSD-Elemente bestimmt. SET für Start OSD-Layouteditor wird gestartet. Im Layouteditor werden alle verfügbaren CHDK-OSD-Elemente an ihren gegenwärtigen Platz angezeigt. Das aktuell zu bearbeitende Element ist grün eingerahmt. Zusätzlich wird auf rotem Hintergrund der Name und die Position als Koordinaten angezeigt. Mit der Tasten , , und kann die Position verändert werden. Die Taste ermöglicht den Sprung zum nächsten Element. Über die -Taste kann man den Editor wieder verlassen. Gleichzeitig werden damit die Positionen gespeichert. Konturenüberlagerung In diesem Menü kann man bestimmen, in welcher Art Konturen einer vorangegangenen Aufnahme auf das nächste Motiv projiziert werden. Die Funktion ist hilfreich zur Erstellung von Trickaufnahmen. Kanturenüberlagerungen an/aus Funktion der Konturenüberlagerung aktivieren. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Grenzwert Je höher der Wert ist, desto mehr Details werden angezeigt. – 255 Einstellung der Konturendetails Überlagerungsfarbe Bestimmt, mit welcher Farbe die Konturen angezeigt werden sollen. SET für Start Farbauswahl für Darstellung der Kontur Gitternetz-Einstellungen Hier wird eingestellt, welche Gitternetzlinien in welcher Art zur besseren Orientierung dargestellt werden sollen. Dazu benötigt CHDK sogenannte Grid-Dateien. Diese werden im Unterverzeichnis GRIDS abgelegt. Deshalb wird auch oft von Grids gesprochen. Zeige Gitternetzlinie Funktion zur Darstellung der Gitternetzlinien aktivieren. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Lade Gitternetzlinie SET für Start Öffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit und Auswahl mit Ersetze Gitternetzfarbe Es besteht die Möglichkeit, bestehende Gitternetzfarben zu verändern. SET für Aus/An Funktion an/aus Linienfarbe Ersatzfarbe der Linien auswählen. SET für Start Farbauswahl-Dialog für Linienfarbe Füllfarbe Ersatzfarbe der Flächenfüllung auswählen SET für Start Farbauswahl-Dialog für Füllfarbe Diverse Werte In diesem Menü wird bestimmt, welche zusätzlichen Werte während der Aufnahme im Display angezeigt werden sollen. Zeige diverse Werte Don't Nie Always Immer Shoot Bei halbgedrücktem Auslöser Zeige Werte in Video Hier wird bestimmt, ob die Werte auch im Videomodus angezeigt werden sollen. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Zoom Es werden Informationen über den optischen Zoom eingeblendet. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zoomanzeigetyp x Zommfaktor FL Fokale Länge EFL Fokale Länge umgerechnet auf Kleinbild Linsen-Adapt.-Skala 100=1x Diese Funktion erlaubt bei Benutzung eines Linsenadapter die Veränderung des Zoomfaktors. Nutzt man z. B. einen Telekonverter mit Faktor 1,70, so ist ein Wert von 170 einzustellen. – 1000 Angabe des Linsen-Faktors Zeige reale Blende Zeigt den realen ungerundeten Blendenwert an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige reale ISO Zeigt die im Extra-Foto-Menü eingestellten ISO-Werte an. Zu beachten ist, dass diese Werte sich nicht an den technischen Möglichkeiten der Kamera orientiert. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Market ISO Zeigt den von der Kamera vorgesehenen ISO-Wert an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige ISO nur bei Auto-ISO CHDK wird ISO-Werte nur im Auto-ISO-Modus anzeigen. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige eingest. Beli-Wert Zeigt den eingestellten Belichtungswert basierend auf den Werten von Verschlusszeit und Blende an. Ev (Tv+Av) SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige gemes. Beli-Wert Zeigt den gemessenen Belichtungswert basieren auf den Werten von Helligkeit und Empfindlichkeit an. Ev (Bv+Sv) SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige eingest. Helligkeitswert Zeigt den internen berechneten und eingestellten Helligkeitswert. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige gemes. Helligkeitswert Zeigt den gemessenen Helligkeitswert an, wie er auch in die Exif-Daten geschrieben wird. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige überbel. Wert (kein Blitz) Zeigt einen berechneten Überbelichtungswert an. Av-Bv-Sv + Tv SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Canon-Überbeli-Wert Zeigt den von der Kamera berechneten Überbelichtungswert an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Szenen-Luminanz Zeigt die Luminanz in Candelas pro Quadratmeter an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an DOF-Rechner Hier erfolgen die Einstellung des DOF-Rechners, also alles was mit Schärfetiefenberechnung zu tun hat. Zeige DOF-Rechner Wie soll der DOF-Rechner dargestellt werden. Don't Nie Separate Separates Anzeigefeld: :S: Abstand zum fokussiertem Motiv :R1: naheste Distanz, welche noch fokussiert wird. :R2: weiteste Distanz, welche noch fokussiert wird. :DOF: Distanz zwischen R1 und R2 :Hyp: hyperfokale Distanz Misc Anzeige in diversen Werten: :SD: Abstand zum fokussiertem Motiv :NL: naheste Distanz, welche noch fokussiert wird. :FL: weiteste Distanz, welche noch fokussiert wird. :DOF: Distanz zwischen NL und FL :Hyp: hyperfokale Distanz Canon Motiv-Dist. als Nah-Limit Setzt die Canon-Motiv-Distanz als Nah-Limit. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Benutze EXIF Motiv-Dist. Zur Berechnung wir der Exif-Motiv-Distanz-Wert benutzt. Der Wert entspricht dem Wert der PropertyCase-Variable 65. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Zeige Motiv-Dist. in Div. Soll die Motiv-Distanz in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Nah-Limit in Div. Soll das Nah-Limit mit akzeptabler Schärfe in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Fern-Limit in Div. Soll das Fern-Limit in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Hyperfocal-Dist. in Div. Soll die hyperfokale Distanz in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Schärfentiefe in Div. Soll die Schärfentiefe in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an RAW-Anzeige Das ist das Menü zur Bestimmung der Art der Anzeigeinformation für Aufnahmen im RAW-Format. Zeige RAW-Status Soll der RAW-Status angezeigt werden? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Anzahl verbl. RAW Soll die Anzahl der möglichen verbleibenden RAW-Bilder angezeigt werden. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Untergrenze Warnung Hier kann eine Grenze eingestellt werden, aber der eine Warnung erfolgt. – 200 Anzahl der Bilder, ab wann gewarnt wird Batterie-Anzeige Hier befinden sich alle notwendigen Parameter für die Batterie-Anzeige. Spannung MAX Die optimale Einstellung muss experimentell ermittelt werden. Dazu muss weiter unten die Anzeige auf Volt gestellt. Nun kann bei Benutzung neuer Batterien oder eines frisch geladenen Akkus die obere Spannungsgrenze festgestellt und eingegeben werden. – 1000 Angabe der max. Spannung in mV Spannung MIN Die optimale Einstellung muss experimentell ermittelt werden. Dazu muss weiter unten die Anzeige auf Volt gestellt. Nun kann bei Benutzung fast leerer Batterien oder Akkus die untere Spannungsgrenze festgestellt und eingegeben werden. – 1000 Angabe der min. Spannung in mV 25+ Schritte Bestimmt die Schrittweite. Ist die Funktion eingeschaltet, erfolgt die Eingabe der Spannungswerte in 25mV-Schritten. Bei Deaktivierung der Funktion ist die Schrittweite 1 mV. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Zeige Prozent Bestimmt, ob die Spannungsanzeige prozentual oder in Volt erfolgt. Es ist nur eine Variante möglich. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Volt Bestimmt, ob die Spannungsanzeige prozentual oder in Volt erfolgt. Es ist nur eine Variante möglich. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Symbol Hier kann festgelegt werden, ob ein Batterie-Symbol angezeigt werden soll. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Speicherplatz-Anzeige In diesem Menü wird Speicherplatz-Anzeige organisiert. Zeige Speicherplatz-Symbol Hier kann festgelegt werden, ob ein Speicherplatz-Symbol angezeigt werden soll. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Balken-Anzeige Zusätzlich zum Karten-Symbol kann ein Balkendiagramm zur optischen Darstellung der Speicherkapazität angezeigt werden. Balkenlänge Hier kann die relative Balkenlänge bezüglich Displaybreite/höhe eingestellt werden. ½, ¼ relative Balkenlänge Breite/Höhe In diesem Menüpunkt wird die Balkenbreite/höhe eingestellt. Der Eingabewert entspricht Anzeigepixel. – 10 Eingabe Pixelwert Zeige Speicherplatz in Prozent Bestimmt, ob die Speicherplatzanzeige prozentual oder in MB erfolgt. Es ist nur eine Variante möglich. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Speicherplatz in MB Bestimmt, ob die Speicherplatzanzeige prozentual oder in MB erfolgt. Es ist nur eine Variante möglich. SET für Aus/AnAnzeige aus/an Einheit der Warnung Ab einer bestimmbaren Grenze kann die Speicherplatzanzeige in einer Warnfarbe ausgegeben werden. Percent Warnung als Prozentangabe MB Warnung als MB-Angabe Untergrenze Prozent Hier wird die prozentuale Warnuntergrenze festgelegt. – 99 Auswahl Prozentwert Untergrenze MB Hier wird die MB-Warnuntergrenze festgelegt. – 4000 Auswahl MB-Wert Uhrzeit-Einstellungen Zur Anzeige der Uhrzeit können hier Einstellungen vorgenommen werden. Zeige Uhr Wie soll die Uhrzeit angezeigt werden? Don't Uhr aus Normal normale Uhranzeige (hh:mm) Seconds Uhranzeige mit Sekunden (hh:mm:ss) Uhrzeit-Format In diesem Menüpunkt wird festgelegt, in welchem Format die Anzeige der Uhrzeit und der Temperatur erfolgt. 24h 24-Stunden-Anzeige und Temperaturanzeige in Grad aktivieren. 12h 12-Stunden-Anzeige und Temperaturanzeige in Fahrenheit aktivieren. 12-Stunden-Anzeige Wie soll die 12-Stunden-Anzeige symbolisiert werden? PM PM-Anzeige PP-Anzeige . Punkt-Anzeige halbgedr. Auslöser Wie soll die Uhrzeit bei halbgedrücktem Auslöser angezeigt werden? Zeige OSD im Review-Modus Bei eingeschalteter Funktion werden die OSD-Elemente auch im Rückblick-Modus angezeigt. Dieser muss entweder im Canon-Menü aktiviert werden oder kann durch Gedrückt halten des Auslösers und gleichzeitiges Drücken der -Taste erzwungen werden. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Video-Einstellungen Die Video-Einstellungen erweitern die Video-Funktionalität erheblich. So kann der optische Zoom während der Aufnahme verwendet werden. Video-Modus Hier kann zwischen Videokompressionsarten gewählt werden, CBR-Modus und VBR-Modus. Im CBR-Modus ist die Qualität veränderbar. Der VBR-Modus bietet eine gleichbleibende Qualität bei variabler Bitrate. Bitrate CBR-Modus Quality VBR-Modus Video-Bitrate Voreingestellte Bitrate ist 1x. Ein niedriger Wert verschlechtert die Videoqualität, erhöht aber die Kapazität. Ein höherer Wert verbessert die Qualität, verringert aber die Kapazität. Außerdem ist hier die Schreibgeschwindigkeit der Speicherkarte zu beachten. – 3x Auswahl Wert Video-Qualität Ein Wert zwischen 70 und 75 entspricht der Canon-Video-Kompression. Bei Erhöhung des Wertes ist wieder die Schreibgeschwindigkeit der Speicherkarte zu beachten. – 99 Auswahl Wert Lösche Einstellungen bei Start Werte werden auf bei Neustart auf Standardwerte zurückgestzt. SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an Schnelle Video Kontrolle Mit den Tasten für Pause und für weiter steht eine schnelle Videokontrolle zur Verfügung. Achtung: Diese funktioniert aber bisher nur bei wenigen Kameras fehlerfrei ! SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Video Qualität Kontrolle Die Videoqualität kann über und in 0,25er Schritten während der Aufnahme eingestellt werden. Damit ändert sich der eingegebene Wert im Menüpunkt Video-Bitrate. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an opt. Zoom aktivieren Mit Hilfe dieser Funktion besteht die Möglichkeit, während der Videoaufnahme den optischen Zoom zu verwenden. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Zoomgeräusche abschalten Da während der Benutzung des optischen Zooms durch die Mechanik Geräusche entstehen, besteht die Möglichkeit, die Audioaufzeichnung bei Zoom stumm zu schalten. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an AF-Taste Hier kann eine Taste bestimmt werden, mit der während der Videoaufnahme fokusiert werden kann. Shutter Auswahl Taste Zeige Restzeit Video Während der Videoaufnahme kann die verbleibende Restzeit und/oder die Video-Bitrate angezeigt werden. Don't Anzeige aus hh:mm:s Anzeige Restzeit KB/s Anzeige Video-Bitrate both Anzeige beider Werte Wiederholrate (Sek.) Wie häufig soll die Anzeige erneuert werden? – 20 Angabe Wert RAW-Einstellungen Ein wichtiges Feature von CHDK ist die Speicherung der Bilddaten im RAW-Format. Hier werden die entsprechenden Einstellungen vorgenommen. Für die Weiterverarbeitung von RAW-Dateien ist zusätzliche Software notwendig, z.B. DNG4PS-2. Speichere RAW Sollen Bildaufnahmen im RAW-Format gespeichert werden? SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Ausnahmen Unter welchen Bedingungen keine RAW-Aufnahmen gemacht werden sollen, kann hier organisiert werden. RAW bei Videoaufnahme aus Div. Kameras können während der Videoaufnahme Fotos machen. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW bei Sport-Modus aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW bei Reihenaufnahme aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW bei Selbstauslöser aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW bei Ev-Bracketing aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Warnung bei Ausnahme Hinweis bei Zutreffen von Ausnahmen. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Rausch-Reduktion Einstellung für die Bildrauschunterdrückung Off Aus On aktivert Auto automatische Funktion Nur 1. RAW einer Serie Bei Serienaufnahmen wird nur das erste Bild im RAW-Format gespeichert, damit die Folgebilder schneller verarbeitet werden können. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW-Datei in JPEG-Ordner Bei Aktivierung werden die RAW-Dateien zusammen mit der dazugehörigen JPG-Datei im gleichen Ordner gespeichert. Ist diese Funktion nicht aktiv erfolg die Speicherung der RAW-Dateien ausschließlich im Ordner \100CANON der Speicherkarte. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW-Datei Präfix Festlegung des Dateinamens SND, IMG Auswahl Name RAW-Datei-Endung Festlegung der Dateiendung CR2, THM, WAV, JPG Auswahl Name RAW-Subtraktion-Präfix SND, IMG Auswahl Name RAW-Subtraktion-Endung CR2, THM, WAV, JPG Auswahl Name Subtraktion Input dark value – 1023 Angabe Wert Subtraktion output dark value – 1023 Angabe Wert RAW-Entwicklung Über den Datei-Browser-Dialog kann eine RAW-Datei sofern vorhanden ausgewählt werden. Nach Auswahl wird man aufgefordert, in den Aufnahme-Modus umzuschalten und bei ausgeschaltetem -Modus eine Aufnahme zu machen. In diese Aufnahme wird die ausgewählte RAW-Datei hinzugefügt. Mit dieser Funktion kann man z. B. Trickaufnahmen machen. SET für Start Funktion starten Pixelfehler entfernen Mit dieser Funktion werden Pixelfehler in Abhängigkeit der Verschlusszeit entfernt. Aus Funktion aus Mittelw. Mittelwert bilden RAWcon Histogramm-Einstellungen Hier wird das Live-Histogramm organisiert. Die Art der Darstellung kann beeinflusst werden. Zeige Live-Histogramm Wann soll das Live-Histogramm angezeigt werden? Don't Anzeige aus Always Anzeige immer Shoot Anzeige bei halbgedrücktem Auslöser Histogramm-Layout In Welcher Form soll das Live-Histogramm angezeigt werden? Blend Misch-Darstellung Y Misch-Darstellung mit Luminanz RGB RGB-Darstellung Y Luminanz-Darstellung Y RGB+Luminanz-Darstellung G B getrennte Darstellung von RGB all Darstellung aller Farbwerte all Darstellung aller Luminaz-Werte Histogramm-Modus Dieser Modus bestimmt die Skalierung des Histogramms. Linear lineare Darstellung Log logarithmische Darstellung Zeige Belichtungswarnungen Bei Aktivierung werden Über- und Unterbelichtungen durch einen Punkt angezeigt. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Ignoriere Grenzwertspitzen Für eine verbesserte Darstellung können Grenzwerte abgeschnitten werden. Je größer die Angabe ist, desto mehr wird abgeschnitten. – 32 Angabe Wert Automatische Anpassung Ist diese Funktion aktiv, wird das Histogramm in der Y-Achse automatisch angepasst. Arbeitet diese Anpassung, wird ein Anpassungsfaktor links über dem Histogramm angezeigt. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Zeige Hist-Ev-Raster Zur besseren Orientierung kann man im Histogramm ein Ev-Raster anzeigen lassen. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zebra-Einstellungen Mit sogenannten Zebrastreifen können Über- und Unterbelichtungsbereiche im Bild dargestellt werden. Dazu erfolgen hier die Einstellungen. Zeige Zebra Zebra-Anzeigefunktion aktivieren. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zebra-Modus Auswahl verschiedener Darstellungsformen der Über- und Unterbelichtungsbereiche. 1 vollflächige blinkende Anzeige 2 vollflächige blinkende Anzeige 3 vollflächige blinkende Anzeige Solid vollflächige Anzeige 1 dünne Zebrastreifen 2 dicke Zebrastreifen Unterbeli-Grenzwert Festlegung der Unterbelichtungsgrenze, je größer der Wert ist, je mehr wird angezeigt. – 32 Auswahl Wert Überbeli-Grenzwert Festlegung der Überbelichtungsgrenze, je größer der Wert ist, je mehr wird angezeigt. – 32 Auswahl Wert Orig.-Anzeige wiederherstellen Im Blink-Modus wird die Anzeige der Kamerainformationen wieder hergestellt. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an OSD wiederherstellen Im Blink-Modus wird die Anzeige der CHDK-Informationen wieder hergestellt. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Überlager Zebra mit: Was soll bei halbgedrücktem Auslöser mit angezeigt werden? Histo Histogramm OSD CHDK-OSD-Infos Nothing keine weitere Anzeige RGB-Zebra (nur Überbel.) RGB-Zebra bei Überbelichtung anzeigen? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Skript-Einstellungen In diesem Bereich werden Skripte geladen und der Skriptstart organisiert. Weiterhin können Skriptparameter eingestellt werden. Skripte werden im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis SCRIPTS abgelegt. Lade Skript-Datei Öffnet den Dateibrowser im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis SCRIPTS. SET für Start Öffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit und Auswahl mit Skript-Verzögerung (.1s) Hier wird die Startverzögerung für Skripte angegeben. – 9999 Angabe Wert Autostart Ist diese Funktion aktiviert, wird das aktuelle Skript bei Neustart der Kamera sofort gestartet. SET für Aus/An Autostart aus/an USB-Fernbedienung-Parameter Da Skripte auch die Fernbedienung mit einschließen können, besteht hier die Möglichkeit, direkt in das zuständige Menü zu springen. Lade Standardparameter Es werden die Werte, wie sie im Skript stehen, geladen. SET für Start Standardwerte laden Parametersatz Jeder Ziffer können individuelle Parametereinstellungen für ein Skript zugeordnet werden. Diese Daten werden im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis DATA abgelegt und können durch Angabe der Ziffer wieder geladen werden. – 9 Auswahl Parametersatz Speichere Parameter Wenn diese Funktion aktiviert ist, werden Skriptparameter in den Parametersätzen gespeichert. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Individuelle Parametereinstellungen Je nach Skript können die skriptspezifischen Parameter eingestellt werden. Tonwertkurven Mit Tonwertkurven erfolgt eine Weiterverarbeitung der Bilder. Dem kreativen Benutzer sind hier keine Grenzen gesetzt, um gestalterisch zu wirken. Zur Benutzung dieser Funktion werden Kurven-Dateien benötigt, die im CHDK-Verzeichnis CURVES abgelegt werden. Kurven an/aus None Funktion ausgeschalten Custom Anwendung benutzerdefinierter Kurven Für die folgenden 3 Optionen wird die Datei SYSCURVES.CVF im CHDK-Ordner erwartet (nicht im CURVES-Ordner der Speicherkarte !). +1Ev Erhöhung der Schattendetails um 1 Belichtungswert +2Ev Erhöhung der Schattendetails um 2 Belichtungswert AutoDR automatischer Dynamikbereich Arbeitsablauf:Aktivierung Zebra-Modus Mit der kamerainternen Belichtungskorrektur die im Zebra-Modus angezeigte Überbelichtung durch negative Ev-Werte korrigieren. Auslösen – Fotoerstellung ohne Nachbearbeitung Lade Kurvenprofile SET für Start Öffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit und Auswahl mit USB-Fernbedienung-Parameter Mit einer Selbstbaufernbedienung per USB besteht die Möglichkeit, die Kamera fernzusteuern. Die notwendigen Einstellungen dazu erfolgen hier. Achtung! Bei Aktivierung der USB-Fernbedienungsfunktion können per USB-Verbindung keine Bilder auf den Rechner übertragen werden. USB-Fernbedienung an/aus (Skript) Aktivierung der USB-Fernbedienung für Skripte SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an USB-Fernbedienung an/aus (ohne Skript) Aktivierung der Fernbedienung zur skriptlosen Nutzung. Die Fernbedienung funktioniert dann in 2 Schritten – 1. Klick Fokusierung, 2. Klick Auslösen. SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an Synchro an/aus Synchronisation von 2 und mehr Kameras, die über eine Fernbedienung gesteuert werden – nützlich für Stereofotografie. SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an Synchro-Verzögerung an/aus Feineistellungen der Synchronisation durch Ausgleich der unterschiedlichen Verzögerungen ermöglichen. SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an Verzögerung 0,1ms – 99.999 Eingabe der Verzögerung in x 0,1ms Verzögerung 0,1s – 99.999 Eingabe der Verzögerung in x 0,1s Zoom mit Fernbedienung Aktivierung der Zoomsteuerung über Fernbedienung. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Zeitlimit 0,1 s – 10 Angabe Wert Anzeige-Einstellungen In diesen Bereich werden optische Einstellungen des CHDK-Menüs vorgenommen. Sprache, Schriftart, Schriftgröße, Menüsymbole und Zeichen- und Hintergrundfarbe können eingestellt und verändert werden. Sprachdateien werden im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis LANG abgelegt. Schriftarten RBF-Format gehören in das FONTS-Unterverzeichnis. Symbolfonts ordnet man in den Unterverzeichnis SYMBOLS ein. Sprache CHDK basiert auf einer englischen Menüführung. Das Menü kann aber für jede andere Sprache eingerichtet werden. Dazu ist eine sogenannte Sprachdatei mit der Endung .lng notwendig. Diese Dateien werden im CHDK-Unterordner \LANG abgelegt. Aktuelle Versionen der deutschen Sprachdatei findet man im deutschen Forum. SET für Start Navigation mit und Auswahl mit SET OSD-Codepage Zur richtigen Darstellung von Sonderzeichen, z. B. Umlaute, ist die richtige Codepage-Einstellung zuständig. Win1251, Win1252, Win1254, Win1257 → für deutsch ist Win1252 einzustellen Lade RBF-Schriftart... Um eine andere Schriftart und Schriftgröße einzustellen, sind Schriftfonts im RBF-Format notwendig. Diese werden im CHDK-Unterordner FONTS abgelegt. SET für Start Öffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit und Auswahl mit SET Symbolfont laden Für die Darstellung von Symbolen im CHDK-Menü ist ein spezieller Symbol-Font notwendig. Bei einer Schriftgröße 16 und größer wird ein Symbolfont Größe 16 benötigt. Darunter ist der Symbolfont Größe 10 zu benutzen. Symbolfonts werden im CHDK-Unterordner SYMBOLS abgelegt. SET für Start Öffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit und Auswahl mit Farbeinstellungen Menü- und OSD-Elemente können für Zeichen- und Hintergrundfarbe Farben nach eigener Wahl zugeordnet werden. SET für Start, Navigation mit , , und Auswahl mit Folgende Elemente sind einstellbar: OSD-Text, OSD-Warnung, Histogramm, Zebra-Über- und Unterbelichtung, Speicherplatzsymbol, Menütext, Menütitel, Menücursor, Menüsymbole, Textbetrachter-Text, Ersatzwert Verschiedene Einstellungen Hier findet der Anwender diverse Zusatzfunktionen, Informationen und Einstellungen. Datei-Browser Mit dem Dateibrowser können Datei-Operationen auf der SD-Karte ausgeführt werden. für StartRuft den Dateibrowser auf: Cursor-Position aufwärts Cursor-Position abwärts Seite aufwärts, abwärts Dateien und Verzeichnisse löschen Datei auswählen, abwählen Browser-Menü: :Ausschneiden: Datei(en) ausschneiden :Kopieren: Datei(en) kopieren :Einfügen: Datei(en) einfügen (nur sichtbar nach Kopieren) :Auswahl umkehren: Umkehr der Dateiauswahl :RAW-Summe: Bildet Summe aus ausgewählten RAW-Dateien und er-stellt eine neue RAW-Datei mit Endung .wav :RAW-Mittelwert: Bildet Mittelwert aus ausgewählten RAW-Dateien und erstellt eine neue RAW-Datei mit Endung .wav :Lösche RAW: Löscht ausgewählte RAW-Datei(en) Kalender Für Informationszwecke kann ein Kalender angezeigt werden. für Start Kalenderfunktion , Auswahl Jahr , Auswahl Monat Textbetrachter Mit dem Textbetrachter können Texte im einfachen .txt-Format angeschaut werden. Diese müssen dazu in CHDK-Unterverzeichnis BOOKS abgelegt werden. Öffne neue Datei... Auswahl einer Text-Datei im Ordner BOOKS SET für StartÖffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit Aufwärts und Abwärts Auswahl mit SET Zuletzt geöffnete Datei... SET für StartRuft zuletzt gelesene Datei auf. Lade RBF-Schriftart... Um eine andere Schriftart und Schriftgröße einzustellen, sind Schrift-fonts im RBF-Format notwendig. Diese werden im CHDK-Unterord-ner FONTS abgelegt. SET für StartÖffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit Aufwärts und Abwärts Auswahl mit SET Codepage Win1251Windows-Text-Datei-Format DOSDOS-Text-Datei-Format Wortweiser Zeilenumbruch SET für Aus/An Wenn aktiv, werden Wörter nicht geteilt. Autoscroll SET für Aus/An Aktiviert den autom. Seitenvorschub Autoscrollverzög. (Sek.) – 60 Wartezeit bei autom. Seitenvorschub Spiele Zur Ablenkung stehen auch zwei einfache Spiele zur Verfügung. Reversi SET für Start Cursor-Position einen Stein setzen neues Spiel Info anzeigen Sokoban SET für Start Position Level auswählen Neustart aktueller Level Zug rückgängig machen Info anzeigen Taschenlampe Taschenlampenfunktion für Kameras mit ausklappbarem Display. Diese Funktion kann nur im Aufnahmemodus bei ausgeklapptem Display verwendet werden. SET für Aus/AnDisplayfarbe vollflächig weiß Zeige Startbildschirm Zeigt das CHDK-Logo und einen kleinen Infobereich für ca. 2,5 Sekunden an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Startup Sound Kurzer Hinweiston, dass CHDK gestartet wurde. SET für Aus/An Ton aus/an Nutze Zoomtasten für MF Für eine genauere Einstellung des manuellen Fokus können die Zoomtasten verwendet werden. A-Serie: Zoom dann nicht möglich S-Serie - Taste halten und oder benutzen SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Modus-Taste Einige Kameras (S-Serie) bieten die Möglichkeit, eine Taste für den -Modus zu wählen. Flash, Timer, ISO, Video Taste für -Modus LCD-Stromsparmodus Hier werden Ausnahmen für den im Canon-Menü eingestellten Stromsparmodus eingestellt. Alt Stromsparmodus nicht -Modus Script Stromsparmodus nicht für Skripte No Stromsparmodus uneingeschränkt Farbpalette anzeigen Mit Hilfe der Cursor-Steuerung kann ein Farbe ausgewählt und durch SET als größere Fläche angezeigt werden. Mit MENU kann man die Farbpalette wieder verlassen. SET für StartAnzeige der möglichen Farben Zeige Version-Info SET für Start Versionsinfo der installierten CHDK-Version Zeige Speicher-Info SET für Start Anzeige freier Arbeitsspeicher Debugging-Einstellungen Unter diesen Punkt können interne Daten über die Funktionsweise von CHDK abgefragt werden. Zeige PropCases Sollen PropertyCase-Variablen, andere Parameter oder eine Task-Liste angezeigt werden? None keine Anzeige Props Anzeige PropertyCyse-Variablen Params Anzeige Parameter-Werte Tasks Anzeige Task-Liste (nur für VxWorks-Kameras) PropCase Seite Festlegen der anzuzeigenden Seite. Auf einer Seite werden 10 Variablen-Werte angezeigt. Seite 0 zeigt die PropertyCase-Variablen 0 – 9 an. – 128 Auswahl Seiten Zeige Parameter-Daten Festlegen der anzuzeigenden Seiten für kameraspezifische Parameterdaten. – 63 Auswahl Seiten Zeige verschiedene Werte SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Speicher Browser SET für Start Funktion starten Benchmark In diesem Test werden Schreib- und Lesegeschwindigkeit der Kamera und SD-Karte sowie die Anzeige überprüft und ausgewertet. SET für StartTestseite wird aufgerufen. Teststart mit SET Dump RAM bei Alt +/- Alternative Nutzung der -Taste für RAM-Dumping oder Seitenwechsel bei der Anzeige von PropertyCase-Variablen oder Parametern laut Einstellung im ersten Debugging-Menü-Punkt. Nonekeine Funktion RADump-Funktion PageSeitenweiterschaltung bei Propertycase und Parameter Mache SD-Karte bootfähig... Mit dieser Funktion kann die in der Kamera befindliche SD-Karte bootfähig gemacht werden. SET für StartFunktion starten Erzeuge Karte mit 2 Partitionen... SET für StartFunktion starten Tausche Partitionen... SET für StartFunktion starten Standardwerte zurücksetzen ... Mit SET können alle individuellen Einstellungen zurückgesetzt werden. CHDK befindet sich dann im Zustand der Erstinbetriebnahme. = Kapitel 5: Während der Aufnahme = OSD-Anzeige Im Aufnahmebetrieb kann CHDK diverse Informationen anzeigen. Welche Information in welcher Form dargestellt werden soll, kann man im CHDK-Menü auswählen. Außerdem besteht die Möglichkeit, über Tastaturkürzel bestimmte Anzeigen aus- und einzuschalten. Besonderheiten In bestimmten Situationen kommt es bei der Anzeige zu Überlagerungen, die dazu führen, dass Informationen nur unvollständig angezeigt werden können. Das ist kein Fehler. Die Ursache dafür ist ein nicht ausreichend großes Display, um alle Informationen unterzubringen. Skripte ausführen Skripte können nur im -Modus ausgeführt werden. Ist dieser Modus aktiviert wird das Skript durch Durchdrücken des Auslösers gestartet. Genauso kann das Skript auch wieder beendet oder abgebrochen werden. Skripte können so programmiert werden, dass sie selbstständig stoppen. = Kapitel 6: Skripte = Warum Skripte? Skripte sind ein mächtiges Instrument, um die Funktionalität von CHDK voll auszuschöpfen. Damit ist der Benutzer in der Lage, individuelle angepasste Funktionen zu kreieren. CHDK bietet zur Nutzung von Skripten 2 Sprachen an, das im Vordergrund stehende uBasic und LUA. Skriptdateien werden in das Unterverzeichnis SCRIPTS abgelegt. In dieser Dokumentation wird im weiteren nur auf uBasic eingegangen, da es die einfachere Methode ist. LUA kann an dieser Stelle nicht beschrieben werden, da die Funktionalität sehr umfangreich ist und somit gesondert dokumentiert werden muss. Damit CHDK LUA-Skripte erkennen kann, müssen diese in der Form name.lua abgespeichert werden. uBasic-Skripte dürfen nicht größer als 8 kbyte sein. Max. 4 verschachtelte Schleifen sind möglich. Zahlen im Skript dürfen nicht mehr als 6 Stellen haben. Größere Zahlen müssen mathematisch aufgeteilt werden. Als Variablen sind a – z und A – Z zulässig. Für Parameter-Variablen dürfen nur a – z verwendet werden. Mein erstes Skript Skripte basieren auf einer einfachen Programmiersprache, hier uBasic. Mit Hilfe eines Texteditor kann jedermann seine eigenen Skripte am PC entwerfen oder bestehende Skripte editieren. Diese Skripte sollten dann in der Form name'.bas' abgespeichert werden. @title Mein erstes Skript @param a Zahl @default a 1 print "die eingegebene Zahl ist:" a end Die Angabe @param stellt einen Parameter dar, dessen Wert im Skript-Menü geändert werden kann. @default weist der Parameter-Variable einen Startwert zu. Der print-Befehl kann Text und ganzzahlige Zahlenwerte in einem kleinen Bildschirmbereich anzeigen. Der end-Befehl beendet das Skript. Zur ordnungsgemäßen Beendigung ist am Schluss eine Leerzeile im Skript notwendig. Fehlt diese, kann das Skript nicht korrekt abgearbeitet werden. Es kommt dann zu einer Fehlermeldung. Die Funktionen werden aber im nächsten Unterkapitel ausführlich beschrieben. uBasic Voraussetzung Damit der uBasic Interpreter ein Befehl als solchen erkennen kann muss jeder Befehl durch Leerzeichen oder Zeilenumbrüche (Enter) umgeben sein. Jeder Zeile eines Skriptes dauert, wenn nichts anderes angegeben, 10ms. Allgemeines = Umschreibung XXX = alles was zwischen den beiden eckigen Klammern steht, kann aber mussnicht geschrieben werden * = davorstehendes kann X mal auftreten (0<=X<=∞) + = davorstehendes kann X mal auftreten (1<=X<=∞) | = oder Um grundlegende mathematische Regeln einhalten zu können, wurde folgende Unterteilung getroffen: = maximal 6 Ziffern = , /, %, <, >, <=, >=, , !=, |, ^ * = -, &, || * Mathematische Operatoren -; +; /; * Vergleichsoperatoren (für ) =;<>; <=; >=; <; > Logische Operatoren not; or; and Binäre Operatoren &, | allgemeine Anweisungen @title '' Der gestammte Text hinter diesem Befehl wird, nach dem Laden des Skriptes, als Skripttitel (Scriptname) angezeigt ''@param '' Einrichten eines Parameters um in ein Skript mit benutzerdefinierbaren Startwerten starten zu können (Siehe Script-Menü) ''@default '' Nur in Verbindung mit @param zu benutzen. Hiermit kann der Standardwert des Parameters geändert werden. Wird kein Standardwert für einen Parameter eingerichtet, so wird die 0 als Standardwert gesetzt. ''rem '' Eine mit rem beginnende Zeile wird vom Interpreter übersprungen (ignoriert). Verbraucht aber dennoch eine Zeiteinheit (10ms) ''end Zeigt dem Interpreter, dass die Ausführung des Skriptes beendet werden soll. (Muss nicht zwingend auf der letzten Zeile des Skriptes stehen) let '' Der wird der zugewiesen. (Zur Zeit sind maximal 52 Variablen zugelassen (a..z,A..Z) ''sleep '' Bevor die Ausführung des Skriptes weitergeführt wird, wird gewartet. Dabei kann nur 10ms Schritten gewartet werden. ''=ramdom '' Der wird ein Zufallswert zugewiesen, der >= der und <= der ist. (Zusammengesetzt aus aktueller Zeit, Batteriestand, einigen Kameraeinstellungen) Bei diesem Befehl kann es zu Verzögerung der Skriptausführung kommen, da anschließend gewartet wird. (Wartezeit = Ergebnis der Funktion in ms) Kontrollstrukturen Verzweigung ''if then []+ [else []+] endif Wenn die wahr ist werden die Anweisungen nach then ausgeführt, andernfalls werden die Anweisungen nach else ausgeführt. Mit endif signalisiert man die Beendigung der Verzweigung. Schleifen for = to step Anweisung+ next '' Diese kopfabweisende Zählschleife benötigt eine Zählvariable die ein Wertebereich durchläuft (von bis ). Gegebenenfalls kann mit Stepp eine bestimmt werden, die bei next aufaddiert wird. Next symbolisiert gleichzeitig das Ende der Zählschleife. ''do Anweisung+ until '' Diese fußabweisende Schleife führt die Anweisung(en) immer wieder aus, solange die wahr ist. (Die Anweisung(en) werden mindestens einmal ausgeführt, da die erst am ende überprüft wird) ''while '' ''[]+ wend Diese kopfabweisende Schleife führt die Anweisung(en) solange aus, wie die war ist. Im Gegensatz zu do/until wird die Bedingung jedoch geprüft, bevor die Anweisung(en) ausgeführt werden. select '' ''case to; '' ''oder case ,*; '' ''case_else end_select Mit dieser Art der Fallunterscheidung lässt sich eine in mehre Fälle (cases) einteilen. Stimmt der Wert der mit einen überein oder fällt der Wert der in eine Wertebereich hinter einem case so wird die nach dem Semikolon ausgeführt. Wurde bis zum letzten case keine Übereinstimmung gefunden, kann nach case_else eine definiert werden, die in diesem Fall ausgeführt wird. Mit end_select wird das Ende des select-Konstruktes angezeigt. Sollen mehrere Anweisungen (Anweisungsblock) ausgeführt werden, so muss mit gosub "" und return gearbeitet werden. Sprungbefehle Um mit einem der folgenden Sprungbefehle ein Codebereich anspringen zu können, muss ein Label eingerichtet werden: :'' ''goto "" Springt an die Stelle an der das Label definiert ist. gosub "" Wie goto, nur ist es mit return möglich, wieder an die aufrufende Stelle zurückzuspringen. (kann als Art Prozedure aufgefasst werden) Kameraspezifische Befehle print ""|[][,""|,]+ Mit diesem sehr mächtigen Befehl lässt sich eine Ausgabe auf die CHDK eigene Konsole schreiben. Dabei muss immer in doppelte Hochkommas eingeschlossen werden, während man oder sogar Ausdrücke nur hinschreiben braucht. Möchte man eine Kombinationen aus mehren Segmenten und/oder mehren Segmenten anzeigen, müssen die Segmente durch ein Komma getrennt werden. print_screen 0|1 Mit diesem Befehl lassen sich die Ausgaben der Konsole zusätzlich in eine Datei (/CHDK/SCRIPTS/PR_SCREEN.TXT) umleiten. Dazu muss print_screen der Parameter 1 übergeben werden. Möchte man die Umlenkung aufheben, muss lediglich diese Funktion mit dem Parameter 0 aufrufen. Die Datei wird bei dem ersten Aufruf von print_screen 1 in einem Script wieder überschrieben. cls Löscht den Inhalt der CHDK Konsole. = up | down | left | right | set | shoot_half | shoot_full | zoom_in | zoom_out | menu | display | erase | iso | flash | mf | macro | video | timer | expo_corr | fe | remote | no_key press "" Drückt und hält eine Taste gedrückt. Dieser Befehl dauert 30ms. release "" Lässt eine zuvor mit press gedrückte Taste wieder los. Dieser Befehl dauert 30ms. click "" Klickt eine Taste (drücken und loslassen in einem). Dieser Befehl dauert 50ms. shoot Spezieller optimierter Befehl zum Auslosen der Kamera. (vergleichbar mit click "shoot_full", nur schneller in der Ausführung) Dieser Befehl dauert 40ms wait_click '' Die Ausführung des Skriptes wird erst fortgeführt, wenn eine Taste gedrückt oder die abgelaufen ist. Ist keine oder die 0 angegeben, wird das Script nur bei Tastendruck weitergeführt. Wurde eine Taste gedrückt kann diese später mit is_pressed abgefragt werden. '' = is_pressed "" Mit diesem Befehl lässt sie die letzte Taste, auf die mit wait_click gewartet wurde, mit einer vergleichen. Ist der Rückgabewert 0 dann wurde die Taste nicht gedrückt, ansonsten wurde sie gedrückt. is_key "" oder '' = is_key ""'' Überprüft ob die gedrückt ist. Ist der Rückgabewert 0, dann ist die Taste nicht gedrückt, ansonsten ist sie gedrückt. wheel_right, wheel_left Dreht bei der Canon PowerShot G7 und SX100IS das Drehrad eins nach rechts bzw. links. '' = autostarted'' Ist der Rückgabewert 1, so wurde das Skript nicht durch den Nutzer gestartet. '' = get_autostart'' Informiert über den aktuellen Autostart status. (0=Aus, 1=An, 2=nur das Nächste mal) set_autostart 0|1|2 Setzt den Modus für den Autostart neu. (0=Aus, 1=An, 2=nur das Nächste mal) exit_alt '' Verlässt das Alternativen CHDK Menü. ''shut_down Schaltet die Kamera zum nächstmöglichen Zeitpunkt aus. Grundaufbau eines Skriptes @title [@default ]* []+ end Ein einfaches Beispiel: @title Foto-Interval @param a Anzahl an Fotos @default a 10 while a>0 shoot a=a-1 wend end = Anhang = Tastaturkürzel halb + → Histogramm Ein/Aus halb + → OSD Anzeige Ein/Aus halb + → Zebra Ein/Aus '-Modus einschalten:' A-Serie: Direct-Print-Taste G-Serie: Shortcut-Taste S-Serie: Shortcut-Taste IXUS-Serie: Direct-Print-Taste im -Modus: → RAW Ein/Aus → Skriptmenü → eine Menüebene zurück → CHDK-Menü aufrufen im -Modus bei aktivierten manuellen Fokus: → Fokus unendlich → Hyperfokale Distanz (nur IXUS) → Fokus unendlich Skriptbefehle Parameter Bewegungserkennung Umrechnungswerte Verschlusszeit und Tv96-Wert Blende und Av-Wert Verschlusszeit und Tv-Wert optional zusätzliche Software CardtricksCardtricks ist eine installationsfreie Software, mit deren Hilfe SD-Karten formatiert und bootfähig gemacht werden können. Die Software kann im internationalen und deutschen Forum heruntergeladen werden. CHDK-Shell Diese Programm ist ebenfalls installationsfrei. Es ist in der Lage, den aktuellen Quellcode von CHDK zu beziehen und diesen zu compilieren. Dazu ist eine Internetverbindung not-wendig. Es wird ein zusätzliches Compiler-Programmpaket in-tegriert. Die aktuelle Version der CHDK-Shell kann im inter-nationalen Forum bezogen werden. CurveEditorInstallationsfreies Programm zum Erstellen von Tonwertkur-ven, die dann in das CHDK-System eingebunden werden. Es ist im internationalen Forum erhältlich. RBF-Font-EditorDiese Programm muss installiert werden. Es ist ein Font-Edi-tor, mit dem bestehende RBF-Font verändert können. Außer-dem können mit diesem Programm auch neue RBF-Fonts er-stellt. Mit diesem Programm besteht auch die Möglichkeit, die Menüsymbole zu bearbeiten oder neu zu erstellen, da diese auch im RBF-Font-Format vorliegen. Das Programm ist unter folgender Adresse zu beziehen: http://freshmeat.net/projects/rbfeditor/ DNG4PS-2Das Programm muss installiert werden. Es wandelt kameraspe-zifische RAW-Dateien in das universelle Format DNG um. DNG-Dateien (digitale Negative) können in allen gängigen Grafikprogrammen als Roh-Bild-Material entwickelt weiter-verarbeitet werden. Das Programm kann auf der Homepage des Entwicklers heruntergeladen werden. http://dng4ps2.chat.ru/index_en.html Linkverzeichnis http://www.wirklemms.de/chdk/forum/ das deutsche Forum http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page das CHDK-Almanach http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php das internationale Forum http://tools.assembla.com/chdk/browser der Quellcode von CHDK http://mighty-hoernsche.de/chdk/ Download CHDK (juciphox) http://grandag.nm.ru/hdk/autobuild/ Download CHDK (Allbest) http://www3.canon.de/pro/bda/fot/ original Bedienanleitungen Canon http://freshmeat.net/projects/rbfeditor/ RBF-Font-Editor http://dng4ps2.chat.ru/index_en.html RAW-Konverter http://www.rawtherapee.com/ RAW- und DNG-Bearbeitung http://www.picturenaut.de/ HDR-Software http://www.cs.ubc.ca/~mbrown/autostitch/autostitch.html Panoramasoftware http://home.hccnet.nl/s.vd.palen/index.html Zeitraffer-Software Stichwortverzeichnis ''- in der Wiki-Ausgabe nicht vorhanden -'' = Schlusswort = Ohne die Zuarbeit vieler ungenannter Schreiber in den Foren und in der CHDK-Wikia wäre es nicht möglich gewesen, diese Informationen zusammenzutragen. Deshalb gilt der Dank der ganzen CHDK-Gemeinde. Die Informationen wurden von msl und CHDKLover zusammengetragen und in der vorliegenden Form zur Verfügung gestellt. Es besteht für jeden die Möglichkeit, sich an diesem Projekt zu beteiligen, um das Handbuch ständig zu erweitern und zu verbessern. ---- Category:German